Trapped In Your Hearts Webs
by Xx. Million Dollar Baby .xX
Summary: Two worlds coming back together, with a twist. Young Zoey who had once lived in London and left has now returned to her old home to find things completely and utterly insane! Further more the two boys of which she cared fro has strangely disappeared? So who is this blonde in the booty shorts? Taking on her parents duty as London's angel she now has more than her heart to protect.
1. Chapter 1

Basic information:

Name: Emi Fumiko

Age: 14

Species: Human

Sexuality: Bisexual

Birthday: July 5th

Zodiac sign: Cancer

Nationality: Cacation

Occupation: 9th grade high school student

Personality:

She is

Clever

smart

kind

brave

responible

Likes:

magic

music

dresses

Dislikes:

abuse

hurtful words

History:

Akira's life is almost relatable to Cinderella. Only thing different is her age and instead of two evil stepsisters, she has three evil stepsisters and an older brother that likes to keep out of sight. Akira is blessed with talent and beauty that make her stepsisters and mother go crazy, after her father died she and her brother wa suppsoe to inherit the mansion and his money but instead he got remarried and let his jealous wife take over after his death.

Akira's older brother is in collage so he's barely home to actually see what's going on and how his step family treats his little sister. akira fisrt starting attending CCSR when she was 9 years old. She's very skilled in art and music and has good grades not to mention is popular amonsgt the students.

This makes her stepsisters jealous, too blind to see their own beauty their envious of their little step sister and treats her like she's not even a person. This causes Akira to close up a lot and not want to get close anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though she didn't remember, Zoey has been to London before. when she was very young. Visiting her grandmother. "It got dark really quick grandmother.. Look." Her grandmother walked over to her and smiled softly nodding, she brushed a hand through the child's hair and spoke softly. "That's right zoey.. It did get dark. So why don't we have Anna or someone make you something to eat?" She took hold of her hand and led her out of their small secret room. Zoey and her grandmother built their own little privacy rooom to go to whenever they just needed to get away from it all. They were always up there together. "Are you not going to eat child?" Her grandmother said leaning her elbows onto the table as her gaze stood straight on the younger female. "I'm not hungry.. Just tired." zoey replied getting down from her chair. "Goodnight grandmother.. " she said softly walking up the staircase. That night she stayed in her room. Even when she heard her parents come in from work. She didn't move all she did was sleep.

The next morning Zoey decided to go exploring. Though she went far pass her boundertires she wandered into a village next but out of town. And that's when she first saw him.. she first spotted a small boy getting bullied by a group of other boys, so she quickly ran to help. "Hey Dumbos leave him alone!" She demanded the boys talked back but when they tried to touch her it was a wrap. They were to chicken to fight back when Zoey front kicked one of the little boys into the fountain. So they just ran away. Zoey's attention turned back to the boy who was on the ground curled into a boy hurting."Hey? are you ok?" She asked the boy helping him up. He answered back with a positive voice "Thank you!" He had on such torn and unpleasant clothing.. Something that a peasant would wear. "Oh no!" He gasped and pointed to my dress. "It's dirty! I'm sorry. You didn't have to help me. Now your beautiful dress is ruined." He apologized. It wasn't his fault though. nor did Zoey really care about her outfit.

She introduced herself after a small akward silence between them and the whole dress thing. "My name is Zoey. Zoey Dawson M'Lord." she bowed polietly to him. "My name Macken!" He answered back cheerfully. "Oh, Lady dawson! I'm sorry. But i'm not a noble or anything!" Zoey was shocked. Not that he wasn't a noble but because he said it as if he didn't care if he was or not. "Thank you again, for saving me Lady Dawson! But i must get home to my brother or he'll come out looking for me. Goodbye!" His small lips pecked Zoey's cheek gently. She felt her face reddned. "S-Sure.." She mumbled. Luka was already half way up the hill when he turned back to Zoey and called out "Goodbye M'Lady! Hope you will come tomarrow!" Hearing that had Zoey thinking real hard. I will.. I will come back tomarrow.. And with that thought still left in her mind she quickly started making her way back into the town.

The next day came sooner then Zoey imagined. And just like the other day she sneaked over out of town into the small little village next door. She seen Luka running around with a basket full of blue flowers though she acted as if she didn't see him to get his attention and it worked because he ran right over to her and held out a bunch of the blue flowers he had in his basket "Here M'lady! These are for you!" Luka said bowing to her. "There beautiful. Thank you very much. I never seen these kind of flowers before." "There called Bluebells!" Luka grinned and took hold of her hand. "Come on! I'll show you where I got them from." The twowandered off a bit away from the village into a large meadow filled with the flowers Zoey was holding. "Oh... My.." She was stuck in a gaze. "Beautiful.." Her voice trailed off a bit when she noticed Luka staring at her. She pretended to cough and nodded at him. "very nice! It's very nice indeed." She changed her words and grinned over at him.

Luka and Zoey had spent the whole day talking about who they were. Where they came from. Their dreams.. It was an instant connection. "If I could take you away from this place Luka I really would.." Zoey looked down at the boy who was steady picking at the pedals of a flower. "And don't forget brother!" He said sweetly looking up at me. "Me and my brother. We're not related.. By blood anyway. But we've both been abandoned. and shunned out." His voice.. I can hear it cracking.. Zoey stood from the grass and dusted off her frilly pink skirt. "What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger Luka.." She said looking up at the now pink sky with a blank face. Luka blinked at her and nodded seeming to understand. He stood up from the grass too and stared at her. "Tomarrow.. You can come back to the manor with me. We can play there.. You and your brother!" Zoey looked at him with a loving smile that made Luka blush a bit. He looked at her and nodded as they walked back into the village. "Tomarrow then." Zoey said softly walking the oppisite way of him. He nodded happily. "Tomarrow!"

That night when Zoey got home the first thing she did was instead of going to her grandmother went to her grandmother's Butler Artemis. She told him and the maid Anna about the past two days and about Luka and his brother, and that she invited them over to play tomarrow. They agreed to the idea. "Really?! Thank you!" And the rest of that night Zoey's spent cleaning up her room and picking out her outfit for tomarrow. In the morning Zoey was the first one up, she worke a short frilly red skirt with a white blouse and red flates. She had her hair up in a high ponytail . She headed out of the manor as fast as she could winking to Artemis before leaving. It was the signal of the day he nodded and bowed.

"So.. Why didn't your brother come?" Zoey asked swaying her hand that was tightly holding onto Luka's. "He didn't want too.." He sounded disappointed. Too bad.. I really wanted to meet him.. Zoey thought to herself as her and Luka reached the front of her grandmother's mansion. "Wow!" Luka jumped "It's huge!" His eyes were wide and full of life. "M'Lady?" We heard a voice call out from behind us. we truned and saw Anna holding bags of fruit. "Oh Anna!" Zoey quickly let go of Luka's hand and ran over to the maid grabbing two brown paper bags from her arms. "Anna.. This is Luka." she winked at her maid remembering to not let him know that she had help seting up their play-date for the day. "Oh? Oh! Hello there sir Luka." Anna gave the boy a kind smile and bowed the best way she could balancing the bags in her arms. "Would you care to come inside?" She asked. he nodded and we both followed the woman into the manor. The day went by so fast for us. But we had fun because we played games wrote silly songs painted. We even went shopping and bought some stuff for Luka, but sadley the time for Luka to get back to the village arrived . Anna decided to drive us back over to the village in the carriage cause it got dark. Once we arrived Luka's eyes were widened in joy. "Brother!" He yelled stumbling out of the carriage once it came to a stop. Anna helped her out and they both blinked their eyes settling onto the male Luka was hugging onto.

Ice blue eyes that were sharp but beautiful glared at both Zoey and Anna. Which made them both shiver. Was this his brother? It was kinda.. scary. As Zoey finally tried to open her mouth and say something she was stopped by the sound of the other male. "Luka! I got worried! Fianlly your back." His attention soon turned to Zoey and Anna. "Who the bloody hell are you two?!" He had such a mean look on his face but at the same time he looked rather calm. "Where did you get those clothes you look like a fairy." His attention soon turned back to his brother. "How rude! I'll have you know those close look adorable on him!" A sudden outburst came from zoey. "Brother! Lady Dawson, and Miss Anna bought these for me." I knew what Luka was trying to do.. He didn't want this meeting to break into something more.. "We'll be taking our leave now. Come M'Lady.." Anna waved goodbye to the boys smiling like nothing just happened. But Zoey's eyes kept locked onto Luka's brother who was glaring back at her.

The next morning Zoey decided that she and her kitten she head back over to the village. she wanted to apologize. And lucky for her she spotted Luka's brother by the fountain getting water into a jug. "that's unhealthy." She said walking up behind him stroking her kitten's fur. He didn't say anything. He just cut his eyes at me. His beautiful ice blue eyes.. "I'm sorry, ok?" Zoey said in a normal sassy voice while, before walking away. "Thanks.." She heard a voice say as she looked back she saw that the boy was up facing me. He had such a grin on his face. "For saving my brother. Thank you." He said before walking away from me.


End file.
